A Rebel's Love
by JaycelinMonroe
Summary: AU. A war between three strong groups could not keep them away. Harry, a man who joins the rebellion, is in love with the princess, Ginny. A forbidden love grows between them as the war get worse than it was before. Harry is doing everything to protect her from the dangers that lurk up ahead. How will their love survive under these circumstances?
1. The Morning Event

Author's Note- So, this is my first ever fanfiction! There maybe a couple mistakes but I can fix them in the future. Also, the story might seem like it is from Harry's point of view, but it is from "the princess'" point of view, too. Please let me know what you think and give this story a chance. (:

*****Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter. All the credits go to J.K. Rowling.*****

The cool morning breeze hits against the stone castle walls, making the interior chilly. The sun rises from the sea and is now hiding behind the mountainous border. Sunlight seeps through the covered windows of the princess' chamber, and it makes her hair look like fire. Her natural gold highlights stand out even more, as the sun makes her pale skin shine with brightness. She wakes from her deep slumber from the morning rays hitting her eyes. Slowly and lazily, she stepped out of her cozy bed and walked out into her balcony. The view of the kingdom was as beautiful as it can be. Her tower where her chamber lies, it faces the mountains where she can see the sun rising. It faces the river and the open fields, but then the fields turn to a lush forest, and from there, her chamber can see the outline a lake. Every afternoon, when the sun hits the other side of the majestic castle, she looks out and sees the shadow outline that stretches out as far as to the forest.

She one day hopes to discover the secrets the forest holds within, but with the protectiveness of her family will not allow her to do so. But they do not hold her back to dream. She has always been an adventurer. Once she was younger, she discovered a room that has not been open for quite sometime, and she now uses it as a safe haven for when she does no want to be bothered. Even now, she roams all over the castle, finding new ways to get around, secret passages she has never been told about, and recently, she discovered a library. It was an extension of the library now, but behind shelves and books, that is where she found the hidden door. It was quite difficult to opening the door and getting to it, but she managed.

The castle only being 200 years of age, the library must have not been touched since then. It was small, but not too small, and it was big enough to fit at least 40 shelves. A dusty maroon couch and a small table that stands a vase with a withered flower, sits in the middle of the room. There are no windows, nor a fire place, there are only unlighted torches on the wall. When she first entered the room, it reeked of rotting wood and pages, and dust, and a stench she can't quite name. But with time and patience, she was able to fix everything. She even recovered the books, one by one.

The princess stood outside for sometime, thinking, wondering, day dreaming, of what it would be like to go on adventures past the mountains. The open seas were described as beautiful, and peaceful. She has been to the beach with her family, but that was years ago. She was so young, you could not have remembered a single thing. When her eldest brothers go on their travels, they always come back and tell her what new things they experienced and they describe the new places they traveled to. But, at the age of 22, she does not understand why she cannot step one toe out of the castle, all except the garden.

When the early October morning breeze brought her back to reality, she realized all her dreams of adventures and traveling would not happen unless she goes and finds a husband, or when she is kidnapped. That last thought made her laugh, knowing the castle is very protected. But, she is always a possibility it can happen. After hearing the news many people disappearing, most likely kidnapped, she's been having slight fears of it happening to her or her family. Of course she is not a little girl anymore, she knows how to face reality, and reality now, is war. It started when she was just three years of age, an innocent toddler who knew nothing else of toys and story time. She grew up always being protected. Thats one of the reasons why she can not go outside the castle. But she is an adult, and yet, still a princess. Something most precious to her family, and her kingdom.

She sighed at the thought, and entered her chambers. The warm fire glow immediatley hits her and the chilly air, coming from her open door, enters the room. She grabbed her silk robe and put it on over her white sleeping gown. After putting her long red hair into a messy braid, she went down into the dinning room, knowing her family would be up and about. As predicted, her mother is enjoying her morning tea and reading a book. Her father talking to her two eldest brother, Bill and Charlie. The twins, Fred and George, and Ron eating their breakfast happily, and Percy, the "smartest", but ignorant brother of the family is missing in action.

Ron is the first to spot their little youngest sister when he looked up from his food.

"Good morning, Ginny. Breakfast?"

She smiled at his offer and took a seat next to her father.

* * *

><p>The wind is as windy as it can. Today, the morning is peaceful and the sound of seagulls makes the mood relaxing. Being at sea for a week now, today is the most roughest travel. Five ships are at sail, and more to come, and everyone on the ships are exhausted and sick. Traveling to King Arthur's castle is the most roughest journey as the sea is not being on their side. The rebels discovered Voldemort's recent attack plan against both the kingdom and the rebels. It somehow just brought the rebels to them.<p>

Another sleepless night and 24 year old Harry Potter walked out of the sleeping cabin of the ship. He took in the salty air and found that they are nearing land. It really would have been easier to apparate to the land but with powerful charms and spells, it is impossible to break through. It is so powerful that any outside magic would not work within the land and only those who live there will. So, they will attack in a muggle-style fashion, as well as the Death Eaters

The thought about the plan, a crazy, but hopefully successful plan. They know a rebel within the castle, and that rebel just happens to know how to break the barrier walls down. It would happen this afternoon when they attack. The attack plan is to hide in the shadows of the castle wall, climb the top and take out the guards within the watch towers. Then those in the tower will let the others in. They do not attack the villagers living inside the walls, but go straight to the castle. From there, they attack the unprepared guards and rage the castle. But the only thing that will hualt their tracks is the Death Eaters that will attack unknowingly. They have the same plan as the rebels do. And that is to capture the royals and take over the kingdom. They too, have a secret spy living in the castle. It's just who, who gets there first.

The plan was good and it would be a safe place for the rebels to live in. Although, they are only camping out in forests. Men and women, of all ages, survive and train to be better warriors and soldiers, as well as children as young as 9 years of age. Harry grew up in the camp. After his uncle, aunt, and cousin died a tragic death, his godfather, Sirius Black raised him as if he was his own child. He trained and trained and when he turned 15, he was ready to fight in real battles. Remus Lupin, a very close friend of Sirius helped him train. And now, Harry is one of their best warriors.

Harry fought in many battles and led the rebels to victory. All the scars in his body proved so. When he was 19, he fought with the kingdom and in the end, it was Harry and one of their best knight, a man twice his age. They fought with swords and not magic. Who ever falls, the survivors of the fallen will be sentenced to death. And that is what Harry did, sentenced the survivors to death. Even the best of Voldemort's Death Eaters don't stand against Harry, but Harry never battled Voldemort, nor any of the Royals.

The ship is coming nearer to shore and the first thing they would do is find a safe place near the barrier and once the moon rises from the mountains, the barrier will be lifted.

"Windy." Said a voice.

Harry turned from the sea and faced his godfather. "Yeah, rough night last night.I barely slept a wink."

"Same here. But, tonight will be a big night. I just hope the men will be strong enough to stick with the plan."

"We've had worse days than this. I'm sure they can hold off."

"I hope so, or i'll be more pissed off than I was last week at the graveyard."

"Suit yourself." Harry smiled, and turned back to the sea.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sirius.

"What makes you thing there is something troubling me?"

"I know how you look when you're tired, and you're silent. You barely kept up with our conversation."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about what will happen if we don't take the castle. We'll be stuck living from one place to another."

"I think you are becoming a softy", Sirius laughed. "We will get the castle and even if we don't, then we keep fighting. You survived living in the camp for the most part of your life, why do you care badly?"

"Because I don't want the children growing up like me. I am a murderer, and I killed king's men."

"I think we all killed king's men in this ship."

"I know. But I have children look up at me at camp. I had a little boy tell me he wants to be like me when he grows older." He cried."Why would anyone want to be me?"

"Because you are a good person. You inspire them to fight and fight for what is right."

"I feel like a monster."

"Don't", Sirius whispered with a soft voice and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What you are doing, you give hope for us. You fight the darkness within yourself and from the enemies. They think you are a hero. Don't let your inner demons get to you."

Harry did not say anything else but smiled at his godfather. Despite the killing of people, he's fighting for peace. King Arthur can look at them as a vicious group of people, and the Death Eaters can look at them as a joke, but yet still wanting to kill them. There can be a long history between the three groups, but there is always a form of hero within each group. And Harry, is definitely a hero within the rebels.

"Come on, get your things ready. We'll be landing soon." Said Sirius.

Harry nodded and did as he was told.

* * *

><p>"How was your sleep dear?" The queen asked.<p>

"Fine, mother." Ginny replied. "Just had a little trouble falling asleep."

"Why's that?"

"It was a bit chilly."

"Ask one of your maids to bring extra blankets and more wood in your fireplace."

"Okay, mum." She smiled and went back to eating.

The table was comforting as everyone is doing their own little thing. Fred and George are talking amongst each other of Merlin knows what. Molly is still reading her book. Arthur is writing a letter to whom it seems like one of the other castles. Ron is happily eating away. Charlie is nearly done with his plate, same as Bill, and quietly, Ginny is observing how peaceful her family is. Even with the war going on, she can see how her family does not look like the type of people to get involve with any darkness. But, even then, her father is the king, and is one of the many leaders in the war, as well as her three eldest brothers. The twins and Ron, they are to make sure if any thing bad occurs in the castle, they are to get their mother and sister to safety. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Percy are the ones going into battle.

The family may look peaceful now, but years ago, before Voldemort was getting stronger, the castle always had parties in celebration of each of the children's birthdays, special holidays, and even celebration after each battle. But now, when the days grew darker, when the rebels became even more dangerous and Voldemort grew stronger, there was hardly any laughter and color in the kingdom. Fear becomes common. There are hardly any farmers out in the fields, less goods coming by, but, the people should know the land is safe. The barrier walls are indestructible and only a few people inside the walls know how to bring it down. And those men are most trusted by the king himself.

Ginny was used to how loud the castle was when the parties and celebrations were being held. She misses the balls and when she wore her best gowns. She missed seeing the twins prank and joke around with everyone. They do not even do it nowadays. She loved to see many people of different cultures attend, and she even loved how her brothers found their true loves.

Only a year ago, Bill married Fleur Delacour. A daughter from the richest family in France. The wedding of course, was small. Only a few family members attended, they didn't want to take any risk. But, the reception was beautiful. Ginny loved the way Bill looked at Fleur, and Fleur, looked absolutely stunning in her white wedding gown. The party after the wedding was incredible as well. The loud sounds of music, and the festive colors took over the whole castle. The twins even found their loves, and Ron definitely fallen deeply. She remembered dancing all night long and she even drank until she had no idea where she was at. Very unlady-like, and it does not look good being a princess. But, she did not care. Her eldest found something worth fighting for and she was happy about it. No matter how annoying and pesky Fleur was. She smiled at the happy memories, but she realized that it was the last time the castle was full of light. Now everything seems to be dull and Ginny's smile lessened.

Apparently, the king notice her change of expression."What's the matter, Gin?"

"Oh nothing", she lied. "Just thinking about tonight's dinner."

"I think you are lying to me." He attempted.

Ginny sighed and looked at her father in the eyes."I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about the parties we've had so long ago." She looked down and continued, "The castle barely holds any light now."

"You mustn't think like that dear."

"Why can't I?" Her voice grew a little louder. By now, her brothers and her mother looked up from their activities. "It's true father! Fred and George do not attempt make anyone laugh, Ron is always hiding about in his chambers, Bill and Charlie are always training and they come back covered with new scars, and Percy, I do not even know, we rarely see him now! Father, you do not even share stories to us. Despite our ages, who cares? It was the last thing that keeps our family laughing and actually spending time together."

"Ginny..." Her mother whispered.

"I do not like the way you are speaking to me Ginevra. I am your father and I am your king. I need you to talk to me respectively and I do not need you telling me what should be done in this castle."

"I am not telling what needs to be done, I was only-"

"No, I will not take any of it. As my daughter, I know how you are. This is war Ginevra. I might been a different man before, but war changes us. If you haven't yet, grow up."

"Arthur..." Molly again whispered. All her brothers grew as silent as a grave, and from the expressions on their faces, they are shocked by the sudden outburst of their sister and father.

Ginny stood up from her chair and looked down at her father. Her face is red and she feels heat rise up to her face. She is a grown women, but she can not help but feel angry towards her brother at the moment. Her father looked back up at her but had an empty expression on his face. Ginny was about to say something more but her mother interrupted.

"Dear, it's nearing noon. Get ready, we have visitors coming later this afternoon. Up, all of you." She signaled to her children. "Arthur a word?"

* * *

><p><em>Beautiful<em>

Harry thought. The land was covered in lush forests that stretches for miles and miles. Even the beach is so clear that anyone can see the fishes that swim by their feet and the view of the mountains looks so beautiful. It is only about 11 A.M. and they still have hours to set up a small camp and get some rest. Harry is sure the men would love that, but not him. He will go exploring the forest and hope to find secrets it keeps. The rebels will attack as soon as the afternoon sun sets, so Harry will have plenty of time.

For now, there are no signs of Death Eaters or Voldemort. But, Harry is sure he will be there later on, otherwise they would not have came. As soon as the ship hit land, Harry immediately jumped off and started walking towards the trees with his bad bag over his shoulder, wand in his hand, and his sword in it's sheath. He was halfway walking to the forest when Sirius called out.

"Where do you think your going?" He said, standing at the edge of the ship.

"Come on, Sirius! Look this forest!" Harry playfully argued,"You actually think I would not want to explore that?"

Sirius did nothing but rolled his eyes at his godson and smiled."Oh, alright. Just be back at an appropriate time."

"Will do!" Harry returned a smile and waved at his godfather goodbye. He turned and walked the rest of the way and once he was nearing the forest, he could already hear the sounds of the animals within.

Of course the forest was not as loud as it was when he visited the jungles of India or near as big, but, it holds the same beauty. The trees are big and a couple of feet think. There are less vines are no animals such as monkeys or tigers, but birds he'd never seen before. It was not as hot and tropical. The weather was cool and airy. He can hear a flowing stream near by and not a raging river. The biggest difference was Harry can feel a magical aura drawing him in. It makes him want to discover, and to find what is making him attracted. It is different, but in the best way possible.

He walked and walked for what seems like hours. He climbed the tallest trees without falling and from the top, he can perfectly see the view or the whole forest. He even found smoke coming from camp fire and he assumed it was the camp Sirius had mentioned. He can clearly see the the mountain, and oh! What a sight. The mountain stretches up so high, the tops of the mountains are snow covered and then it changes into green forests. Harry could only imagine of what the trees would look like during autumn. Even now, he can see the color change of the leaves. He then remembered the mountains are where the barrier walls start. The mountains circle around and what is in the interior of the the wall, lies a castle in which Harry can see it's tallest towers. The chilly breeze brought him away from his thoughts and he climbed back down.

He made sure to walk West towards the border, but his curiosity took him off his course. He liked the way the sunlight escaped the leaves of the trees, making patterns on the forest floor. He came across a herd of deers and they did not even attempt to make a run. As if, they are not afraid of Harry. He even came as close as one foot from a stag. He smiled happily, as the stag reminded him of his father. James Potter, his patronus was a stag. He noticed a doe coming closer and his smile only grew wider. A stag and a doe, James and Lily.

_Hi mum, hi dad. _

He thought. Slowly, he reached out to stroke the head of the doe and he did so. He stroked her head and even scratched the back of her long ears. He was about to do the same thing to the stag but something had bumped against the side of his led. He looked down and laughed when he saw the little calf. He kneeled down and stroked it's head and once again, laughed happily when it started running curiously around Harry. It then went back to it's mother and Harry stepped back. He noticed that are a family. The stag, the doe, and now the calf. And then he realized...

_James, Lily, and him, Harry. A family. _

He felt his eyes sting as the tears threatened to fall. His smile lessened, but he did not dare to cry. He is strong and accepted his parent's sacrifice and he is so thankful to be loved that much. Growing up in a war, and spending most of his childhood with an abusive aunt and uncle, he did not experience love. The closet thing to love for him was Sirius' and Remus', and of course his parent's but, he was way too young to remember. He is desperate to love and be loved. Girls at camp have seem to notice him, but they are like ghosts to him. He does not know they are even there.

Slowly, he walked away as the deers went back to doing their own thing. He turned his back and smiled at the event he just experienced. He knows he won't have another oppurtunity to relive it. He walked, now smiling, and headed towards a new direction. Again, he walked for what seems like hours and then he came across a sound that comes from a running water. He walked towards the sound and found that it had not been a river, but a small waterfall. It is not high, but it is big enough to have have fun and jump off it. It fell into a small lagoon and the water is as beautiful as it is back at the beach. Crystal blue, and visibly clear. Many trees surround the body of water, making it hard to spot, but loud enough to hear.

Once again, Harry smiled. He took off his off his boots and socks, and he stepped into the water. It is cold and Harry figured it must be spring water. The water started to come up to his knees and he can see how deep the water is from where he is standing. He walked back to where his bag is and took out his nifty travel journal. He wrote down the directions of how he got there, step by step, and he knows for sure, no matter how dangerous this land was, he is going back.

Harry stayed at the waterfall for about an hour and he decided to walk to the camp. He had a hard time finding it at first but then he heard familiar sounds of laughter. He laughed. No matter what dangerous situation the rebels are in, they always have a way to find laughter. And that is hard to come by during these days of war. He walked to find Sirius, and as soon as he stepped out of the trees, he was greeted by the men calling out his name.

He did nothing but smile at them and wave, and he continued to walk through the camp. He found Sirius in one of the larger tents. Remus and Kingsley Shaklebolt, one of the rebel leaders, and other leaders are in the tent. Lupin is the first to spot Harry and greeted him with a smile. Harry waved to everyone and the unspoken gestures continued until Sirius spoke.

"How was your walk?"

Harry couldn't help but smile and said, "Great."

"_Great?" _Sirius asked, not satisfied with his Godson's response.

"What other word is better to describe it?"

Sirius laughed and turned back to the conversation with Remus. Harry walked over and on one of the transfigured couches. The leaders are reviewing the plans of attack and they have been notified the Death Eaters are on the land, but their location is unknown. As soon as the shadows start to appear on the ground, they move. It is about three in the afternoon and they must move. The group still has to walk for about 2 miles into the forest and through the mountain. The rebel living within the wall, a man by the name of Oliver Wood, knows exactly the time he brings the barrier walls down. It is almost impossible to tell the walls are being brought down.

* * *

><p>Mad at her father, Ginny stormed into her chambers. Once she entered, she threw herself on her bed and screamed into her pillow. Her bed, already made with magic, always gives her comfort. When she sleeps, she feels as if she is on a cloud, one thousand feet up in the air. It always gives her comfort no matter what the situation is. And right now, it is being her best friend. She got up from her bed and started looking through her closet for something decent to wear. But, with the many thoughts in her mind, its's proving quite difficult to even see a dress. she eventually picked out a green dress with white trim. She quickly put it on and she let her hair down from her braid.<p>

She looked at herself in the morning and saw how much she had grown. Her jawline looks more shaped. Her eyes brightened. Her red hair glowed more vibrant. She picked up curves on her body and to be honest, she almost did not recognize herself for a moment. Her freckles faded away just a bit, and with that, it makes her face more beautiful. She did not look childish nor someone not to be taken seriously from. But now, she is a women, a beautiful women, who can finally live her life the way she wants to. But yet, she's stuck in the castle.

Ginny stayed in her chambers for quite sometime, doing nothing but reading and writing, when one of her maids fetched her to go down into the Great Hall. Once she arrived, her parents and her brothers, all her brothers, are already there, and a great wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore. He is talking the her father and mother as her brothers stood silently. She walked over to them, but they did not say a single word. Whatever this is about, it must be really serious.

Her parents and Dumbledore are talking in a rushed, quiet conversation and the did not noticed her presence enter. Finally, her parents turned and looked at their sons and was surprised to see Ginny.

"We have something to say." Her father announced, but hesitated with his next words,"We're leaving the castle."


	2. Into The Night

Author's Note- Hi! Hopefully i'm not embarrassing myself.. But! Thank you for those who are reading my story. I have to be honest, I'm not a very big writer, but this is just a "for fun" thing. And, I got really inspired by some fanfictions i've been reading lately, and yeah. I guess I decided to write one. This is actually the first fanfiction i've published, and I want to start working on later chapters. Again, thank you for reading!

***Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. The credits go to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.***

* * *

><p>"Leaving?" Asked Ron, with a hard voice, after many seconds of silence. "Why?"<p>

"Don't ask questions Ron..." Bill attempted.

"No, Bill," He argued. "I want to know why."

"It's not safe." Replied his father. "No more questions asked. Now, all of you. Listen to what Dumbledore has to say."

Dumbledore, who had did not even said hello, stepped up and looked at the Princes and Princess. "The Death Eaters are planning an attack." Straight foreword. No short introductions, but out and sweet to the point."As well as the rebels. I gather they are attacking, but I am not sure when. You must leave, do not even bother to stay and fight. It will be very dangerous as both groups want to take the castle."

"So what do we do? Surrender? Give up the castle just like that?" Asked Charlie, rather sternly.

"I never said that Charles," Dumbledore replied,"your father's army will stay and fight. As for you and your family, you will leave for France. I suggest, once the walls are down... ride out to the disapparition point."

"But, could we just ride out to the disapparition point even if the walls are up?" Asked Ron.

"That is what I am trying to point out. There are spies of both the rebels and Death Eaters living within the castle walls and anytime this afternoon, or night, they bring the walls down. Since, the walls are unnoticeable when it gets brought down, I will give you the signal to ride."

"What do we do now?" Asked Percy.

"You prepare to leave," Dumbledore replied."Gather your belongings, things that are precious to you. You will not return to the castle. If only to fight. You flee for France and do not return until it is safe." With that, Dumbledore nodded to Arthur and left the Great Hall.

"You heard him..." Arthur trailed off, looking at all his children and wife, and followed Dumbledore out.

"That was informative," Ron said after a moment,"I don't understand why we can't stay and fight."

"We will not fight if you want to stay alive." Said Bill.

"For a moment, you almost sound like a coward, William."

"What is your problem, Ronald?" Bill argued."We are doing what's right for the this family! If you want to die then stay."

"It seem as if you have no hope-"

"Hope? What hope? This war has been going on for twenty years! _Twenty years._ This war will probably be over after we're long dead!"

"You are weak, William. You-"

"Do not call me weak!" Bill yelled, "I've fought in many battles-"

"That doesn't mean anything-"

"I've lost friends! Great men who will fight to defend our kingdom. Do not call me-"

"ENOUGH!" Their mother yelled. The rest has been silent and Ginny moved to pull Bill away."You will listen to Dumbledore and we will leave once the signal is given. Ron, you are grown. Act like you are grown. Bill, enough of this. I suggest for you all to go to your chambers and pack." She left the hall and left her children.

Ron is the first to leave. He left storming out and they can hear a distant door slamming.

"He's got quite the temper." Charlie said."But it's rather childish."

"I agree," Said Percy. "We best listen to mother and father." And then he is the second to leave.

All five stood in the hall, keeping their thoughts to themselves. All is shocked by the news. They would usually stand and fight, but tonight will be dangerous. They can hear their father and Dumbledore instructing the men outside to prepare for the attack. Dumbledore, a man King Arthur trusts dearly, can make mistakes at times. But, his predictions are usually accurate. No matter where he hears the news about future attacks or invasions, he always informs the king.

"I'll be going up." Said George and Fred followed his brother.

It is now Bill, Charlie, and Ginny in the hall and Ginny had not said a single word. "What's wrong,Gin?" Asked Bill, who put an arm around his youngest sibling.

"Just thinking."

"Care to share?" Asked Charlie this time.

"What will happen to the castle, the villagers... us. France? Is not where the rebel's hiding place located?"

"Indeed." Bill replied. "Let's just hope we do not run into them. Come. We must gather out belongings. Charlie? Will you take Ginny up to her chambers? I need to speak with father."

"Sure, brother." He replied. "Come on, Gin."

Bill gave one last squeeze on Ginny's shoulder and she left the hall with Charlie. After minutes of silence, Ginny spoke up. "I wonder why Ron reacted that rashly."

"I don't know. You know how he is with battle-like situations. Maybe after losing his closet friend is what changed him. But honestly, no has been themselves lately."

"Yeah. Everything is different now. Even the weather."

Charlie laughed out of confusion."Meaning?"

"It's always dark. Like when it rains, but the rain does not come at all."

"I see. Dark, moody, depressing. This morning seemed beautiful."

"Yes, I agree. It is at it is every morning. But, the rest of the day is dark."

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. I just... I really miss the blue skies."

"As do I."

They continued walking in silence until Charlie seperated from Ginny to go into his chambers. She walked alone, her chamber being the furthest from the Great Hall, into the tallest tower of the castle. She gathered what she needs for France. She packed up her everyday dresses, her jewelry that's most precious to her, some books, her favorite toy when she was young, and her journal that she would write in when things are bothering her, or things that was significant throughout the day.

Unhappy thoughts filled her mind again. When they leave, what will happen to the villagers living there? Those poor people. What about the castle? How many more will die? What will happen to her family? To her? Will they really be safe in France? Ginny stayed in her chambers until the sun started to set. The morning went by so quickly and the hours between the events made the day go fast.

It was nearing 6 but, Dumbledore did not signal them to leave yet. She stayed, doing a little bit of reading and then she began to write in her journal.

_We're leaving. We're leaving the castle, England, our lives... My family and I are traveling to France tonight. We're still awaiting for Dumbledore's signal to leave, but he has not_ given_ it yet. I should at least find my family right now but, I want to spend time to with myself. Today's events have been... rough. I sort of lost it with my father this morning at the breakfast table. I was mad. I told him how everything is changed. No more laughter and light, not like how it was only a year ago. I miss dancing and wearing my ball gowns. I miss meeting new man and sharing a drink or two. I miss seeing my brothers find the perfect one for them. I miss seeing Bill with Fleur. I miss everything. He told I do not need to tell him what needs to happen, but, even with the war going on at that time, he never stopped the fun. Now, it's like 'fun' doesn't exist anymore. Ron also had a breakdown, but he took it out on Bill. Bill was furious and so was Ron. Dumbledore came by and told us the news of the rebels and Death eaters, and that is what Ron angry. My brothers started arguing until mother stopped it. That is what is going on in the family right now, my brothers are always fighting, especially Fred and George. I'm suprised they are actually getting along today. Things changed so much. Even the weather. Every morning, when the day begins, when you think it's going to be a beautiful day, it's always cloudy and gloomy. It looks as if it will rain, but the rain never comes. Just darkness all day and night. I hardly see the sun. Except in the mornings, but, darkness takes over once more. _

Ginny stopped with her writing when she heard a loud booming crash just below her.

_Death Eaters..._

The walls are broken down. She gathered all her things that she prepared earlier on and ran out of chambers. She immediately ran to Ron's chambers but she could not find her brother. She tried with the twins but they are no where to be see. She's been looking, and running around the big castle for about 10 minutes now, but when she turned the corner to Charlie's hallway, she spots two Death eaters, and they spot her. She hesitated and stared at them for a while, until they walked towards her and she ran. She ran and ra, hoping to find one of her brothers or at least a gaurd but no one, except a few maids, were in the hallways.

_Where the bloody hell are they?!_

She ran, hoping to loose them when she turned corners, and then another, and she was about to run into one of her secret passages until one of them grabbed her by the waist.

"Ah, princess," He said snarling. "already giving us trouble..."

"Let go of me." She growled and tried to get out of his grasp but the other came and tied her hands together.

"She's quite pretty, isn't see Goyle?"

"Yes she is." Goyle replied, "I can't wait to bring her back..." He smiled seductively and it made Ginny's stomach churn.

She kept fighting and struggling, she even kicked Goyle a few times but it just angered him. He slapped her across the face and she fell to the floor. He left cheek stung and she is sure it is going to bruise later. She laid on the floor until she was roughly forced on her feet by Goyle, while the other Death eater laughed. "Ah, I see she's a little fighter. She won't be when i'm finish with ya."

"Go to hell." She spat.

"If I were you, i'd watch your mouth."

She said nothing more but glared at him and then they were walking towards the front entrance. She heard her brothers call her name, and she yelled back, "Bill! Charlie!" But again, Goyle hit her and put a hand over her mouth. She struggled even more and then the other Death eater put a cloth over her mouth. She could hear rushing footsteps but, the Death eaters were smart enough and hid. She whimpered but they made sure she was quiet. They hid in a cupboard and she could hear her brother's voices passed by. Silently, she cried.

Once they were gone, they got out from their hiding spot and started for the entrance again. It was until Crabbe turned the corner and got shot by an arrow. She squealed in suprised but a flash of hope came over Ginny, hoping it was her brothers or a castle gaurd, but they would've used magic. That hope was gone. Then, a hooded figure stepped out from the corner and stared at Ginny and the Death eater.

"Goyle." He said with hatred in his voice. Ginny figured he must be a rebel. He's not dressed like a Death eater and just the way he said Goyle's name proved they are not on the same side.

* * *

><p>The rebels walked for hours. Their feet are hurting but it does not bring down their spirits. Before every battle, they like to think positively so they can forget about their worries. The sun can be seem going behind the mountains out to the west and the attack is near. Harry skimmed through the original attack plans and the alternative attack plan.<p>

The original is when Oliver Wood brings down the walls and sends a signal. Next, they hide in the shadows of the walls creating, climb to the watch towers and take out the gaurds. Open the door to let the others in and from there, they make their way to the castle, unnoticed. Then, they kill the gaurds gaurding the castle entrance. Other gaurds are most likely going to come out and fight the rebels and that is why not all of the rebels are fighting. The rest, including Harry, go into the castle and try and capture the royals. For the rebels, the main targets are the queen and princess. The men are going to be harder to break down when they are carrying wands. Of course, the rebels are too, but their magic does not work in the land unless they live there. Their retreat signal is the sound of a howling wolf, and they run back to the small camp hidden into the trees.

The alternative plan is almost the same. Except, that is only when the Death Eaters break down the walls first. They don't even try to be sneaky and just go into battle. And that is the only diffrence.

They finally got to the egde of the barrier walls and they set up a small camp if they retreat and it is hidden away in the trees. The afternoon is getting darker now and the rebels stood on the edge of the barrier walls awaiting for Oliver's signal. But the signal never came. Instead, they heard a loud booming crash tower's stone wall.

"Sirius." Harry said.

Knowing what Harry is trying to say, Sirius nodded and the group started walking. Nothing was stopping them and when they arrived at the castle walls, a leader yelled out "charge!" and the rebels broke into a full sprint into battle. Death eaters are already at the castle's courtyard battling the king's army with swords and when the rebels came, more sounds ricochet as the sounds swords clashed with one another. Harry stuck to his mission and ran staight into the castle. He had to fight off some gaurds before being alone.

Harry ran all over the castle, hoping to spot the queen and the princess. He indeed spotted the queen with her sons, but the princess was no where to be seen. He ran once more hoping to be the first to find the princess. He stopped until he heard voices. He hid in the shadows behind a statue and saw the two eldest brothers of the family pass by him. He waited a few moments after they had gone but they were looking for their sister as well. He walked down the hall, opposite from where the walked, and then he spotted a Death eater.

_Crabbe._

He thought. His bow and arrow already prepare, Harry shot the man. From the corner, he heard a squeal and he turned the corner. Harry knew if Crabbe was there, then so is, "Goyle."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Potter. I was hoping the fire killed you in the last battle."<p>

_Potter... where have I heard that name? _

Ginny thought.

"I wish I could say the same to you but, I would rather have much more fun killing you myself."

"In your wildest dreams, Potter."

"Alright," He said with a smirk. "Why don't you help me make my dreams come true? Let the girl go and fight me."

"I won't have another choice would I? You were going to do it anyway."

Even from under the hood, Ginny can see his smirk widen. "I'm glad you figured it out. For a minute I thought Death eaters were really stupid. Hold on, they are."

"Shut the hell up, Potter. You rebels are not any better."

"Touché," He said drawing his sword."Since we can not fight with magic how about we go muggle-style?"

Goyle let Ginny go, only to pull out another rope and tie her hands to a torch holder. He also drew out his own sword and faced the rebel. "Shall we?" He asked with a hard and annoyed voice.

"We shall but, do you really need to tie her up again?"

"Shut up, Potter! Lets get this over with so I can go."

"And who said you were going to be alive onve this is done." Potter said, getting into a ready position.

"Enough talk and let me kill you!" Goyle said and charged at Potter.

Goyle was the first to swing his sword but, Potter easily dodged. Harry then swung his own sword but Goyle had blocked the shot. Their stanced frozen, Goyle decided to punch Potter. Potter stumbled back a bit, holding his jaw and smirked once more and swung at Goyle again. Only this time, Goyle was not very lucky. Potter managed to cut Goyle's shoulder and blood seeped through his shirt. They fought once more. Potter swings, Goyle blocks. Goyle swings, Potter dodges it or blocks, and the same thing kept going.

Meanwhile, Ginny is trying so hard to untie the knot Goyle had tied but there is not any luck. she watch the two men fighting right in front of her and she changes her attention. The rebel, Potter., is much smaller in size compared to Goyle and Potter is much more quicker. But Goyle, it seemed he is much stronger than Potter due to his size. The two men swing, cut, punch, even kick. Goyle looked tired and is barely barely moving when Potter is moving as fast as he can.

"Are you tired, Goyle?" She heard Potter ask.

"Are you mocking me, Potter?"

"I can easily kill you, you filth!" Potter said, only ths time, with a lot of anger in his voice." And after he said that, he disarmed Goyle and immediatly pierced him right through the chest. Potter showed no mercy as he looked at Goyle in the eyes. Goyle fell to his knees and Potter pulled out his now bloody sword. He kicked Goyle to the ground and then turned his attention to Ginny.

Ginny is scared. She just saw someone murder a man much bigger than the killer. When he turned his attention to her, she can see it in his eyes that he is a very dangerous man. "Please..." She tied to whispered when he came nearer, but the cloth covering her mouth prevented her to talk.

Potter looked at her fearful eyes but did not say anything. He reached up and untie her hands from the torch and also untied the cloth that was covering her mouth. Just as her hands came down, she swung both her hands and hit Potter in the face. He stumbled back once more and when he looked up, she was already running. "Hey!"

Ginny did not dare look back. She ran fast but Potter was faster. She felt strong hands grab the back of her upper arm and then they eventually fell to her waist. Her body was pressed against Potter's hard stomach as she is kicking and stuggling even harder.

"Hey, hey! Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you." He attempted with a suprisingly soft voice.

"HELP!" She yelled hoping someone would hear her. That was until he put a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh... ow!" He said dropping her and holding the hand she bit. She is on the ground but she did not attempt to run.

"Please, i'm sorry. Just... just don't hit me."

_Hit her?_

He asked to himself. That was the last thing he'd ever want to do. It a girl. He then notice a bruise forming on her left cheek and he figured Goyle or Crabbe was the casue of it. "I'm not going to hit you." He said.

"You're not?" She looked up. "But I bit you."

"I am not going to hit a girl for biting me."

"Please, just let me go..." She trailed off. He noticed tears forming in her eyes but he stood his gound and said. "I can't."

And that was when she attempted to run. Potter was quick enough to pull her back and spun her around, and their eyes met. "Just let me go..." She whispered sadly.

Potter ignored her plea, took her arm, and walked back to the entance hall. They were still fighting. He can hear it.

Ginny then saw her brothers, but Potter saw them first. He quickly put as hand over her mouth and dragged her in the shadows. When Potter was trying to find a way out, they stuck close to the wall, where it is more darker. They eventually managed to get out the village but at the last minute, two Death eaters spotted them.

"Run." Potter said.

And so they ran. Potter held unto Ginny's tied hands and he made a ran into the forest. The forest did not look so pretty at night. There is fog on the ground floor and the moonlight seeping through the trees creates a terrifying mood.

"Keep running." Potter said to Ginny. "Don't look back."

She did not say anything but kept running. She'll admit, she is tired. She can hear the distant voices of the Death eaters calling out to them. "Please, I need rest."

"Just a bit more." Came his reply. They ran for a few more yards until they came across a big tree. The Death eaters are still far behind and he sat the princess down on the large root. He cut off the rope that is still bounding her and Ginny put in her hands over her head in a second.

"Breathe through, your nose. It'll help."

"Why are you," she gasped, "helping me rebel?"

"I'm not..." He trailed softly. He looked at her face. He had to admit, she is quite attractive. Even in the moonlight, he can see her pale face. Her jaws are squared, her browns eyes shine when the light hits them, he can see freckles cover her face but they look faded, and her hair is vibrant, he can see the color perfectly in the darkness. When they told Harry that he was to capture the princess, he expected her to be a teenager. But this princess was no teenager, she is a grown women. She has the body and the beauty to go along with it.

Ginny is taking deep breaths and still trying to watch her breathe. She did not expect her first time in the forest to be like this. "Then what are you doing?"

"Well, you could say i'm capturing you." He said, "But i'm not as cruel as the Death eaters." And in the right timing, Harry can see the Death Eaters running towards them. "Stay here." Before she could say anything, he got up and left.

He figured fighting those two with swords would be a lot of work. So, he took out his bow and arrows and aimed for his targets. Calm and steady, just like how he was trained. He let his first arrow fly and it hit the Death eater in the middle of chest. He hesitated for the other. The coward turned back ran when he saw his fallen partner. But his arrows were faster and it hit the man right on the back. He fell to the ground, dead.

When he turned to the tree where Ginny was sitting, she is no where to be seen. He cursed out loud and sighed in fustration. He searched the ground and there he found Ginn'y footsteps. He followed them and broke into a sprint. He ran until he could hear a rustle in the bushes and he got close enough to see a flash of red. Ginny too, heard him coming and yelled, "Please... just let me go." But that only made his pace quicken.

When Harry got close enough to Ginny, he lunged out forward and tackled her to the ground. She screamed out in surprised. She kept squirming and struggling out of his grasp, but he straddled her hips and pinned her hands on beside her head. He got got close enough to her face and whispered. "Will you stop running? Your bloody lucky that I have you and not the Death eaters. Otherwise, you'll be dead by now."

"What do you want with me?" She questioned, whimpering.

"I'm afraid it's for me to know." Came his reply.

"Let me go rebel! My father and brothers will kill you!"

"I'm not afriad of your family or your father's soldiers. But you have to trust me."

"How can I trust you? You will not even tell me what you want with me."

"It's not me, it's the rebel leaders." He said, getting up and offered his hand to help her up. But she did not take it. She simply stared at his hand and looked up.

"Why should I trust you, you filthy rebel."

"Harry." He answered.

"What?" Ginny asked, confused.

"My name is Harry."

"That's good to know, _Harry."_

"I gave you my name, isn't that enough?"

"No."

He sighed again in fustration. "Look, you _will_ trust me princess. Whether you like it or not. I will keep you safe and I will give you my word. Whatever the rebel leaders plan to do with you, sometimes I will not even know, I will question them until I get an answer. And if it is a wrong answer, I will refuse to let them take you. You are in my custody now, and I swear, I will protect you. Is that enough."

Ginny hesitated to answer. She looked at his face and his still outstretched arm. _Should i trust him? What if he's lying? _Many questions interrupted her head but she took his hand anyway. "For now." She said.

Harry pulled her up to her feet. "Good. Thank you."

"Give me your word."

He closed his eyes and sighed. He faked a smile out of fustration and got down to his knees. The action really wasn't necessary but he wanted to let the princess know he really means it.

Bowing his head, he started to say his word. "I, Harry James Potter, give you, the princess, my word in protecting you from any dangers no matter what even if it includes my own group of rebels. I will defend your honor against those who refuse to treat you with respect, as I will treat you with every respect. I will not harm you, physically or emotionly, and I will not turn you over to any of the rebels unless I know what is going on. I give you my word, princess."

Ginny was absolutely shocked. Who knew a rebel, out of all people, would do what Harry just did. He gave her his word and he meant it. "Stand Harry..."

He stood up and looked at her in the eyes. Green met brown and Ginny swore something sparked within her. "Promise?" She asked once more.

"Promise." He replied. He still had his eyes locked on hers but he then heard a distant sound of a howling wolf. "C'mon. We have to go."

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We have to go back to camp. We're leaving. I'm sorry, but I have to tie your hands up again."

"What?! You gave me your word!"

"They must know i'm keeping you as a prisoner. Therefore, I return to them as you being my prisoner. And, it is to make sure you won't runaway from me for the third time this evening."

He quickly tied her hands, but not too tight. He gathered his belongings that he had placed on the bark from earlier, and there, they walked back to the camp. It was about a mile from where Harry and Ginny were and when they got near, Harry spoke up from a long walk of silence. "You know, I never got your name..."

"It's Ginevra. But you can call me Ginny."

"Ginevra." He said turning to face her. "A strong royal name."

"It was my great grandmother's name. Queen Ginevra. She too was the youngest in the family."

"And you are the youngest?"

"Yes. But, she only had two older brothers for where I have six."

"Six? Do they all fight in your father's army."

"I can't tell you that."

"I respect that."

"Thank you." She said softly.

"What happened to her brothers. You said she was queen, but she was the youngest."

"One died in battle and one died of plague."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear?"

"Nothing to worry about. I obviously did not know her."

"Oh, I see." He laughed nervously. "So, do you want to be queen, Ginevra?"

"I'm not sure. It seems like it's too much work. And it's Ginny."

"What?"

"Call me Ginny. Ginevra makes me feel old."

He laughed silently and Ginny joined him. They were now at the edge of the camp and they both grew silent. "Pretend that conversation did not happen. They might come to assumptions" He whispered and she nodded.

All the rebels were already there, but all are turned to the redbel leaders in the front. No one noticed them until Harry walked right through with Ginny. Everyone turned their attentions to them and even the rebel leaders stopped talking. They can hear nasty whispers and hurtful comments that are said out loud.

"Harry..." Sirius was the first to say something. Sirius walked away from the leaders and walked over to Harry and Ginny. He pulled him away from all the rebels and went behind trees.

"Where have you been? You were not there when they blew the castle entrance."

"What? Who?" He asked alarmed and he could feel Ginny stiffen beside him.

"Death eaters. Some of our men are still trapped. How did you get out?"

He looked back at Ginny. "It wasn't easy."

Sirius looked behind Harry. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself, princess. I have not forgotten about you. Sirius Black." He bowed.

Ginny politely bowed back. No matter how much she smiled at the man, she was scared. She stayed a little behind Harry as the two rebels whispered silently amongst each other. They kept looking back at Ginny who was standing beside a tree.

After their conversation, Harry walked back towards her. "We have to go."

"Where?"

"Back to the ships. Sirius said it will be better if you and and Tonks walk ahead. The other rebels, they are not too fond of you."

"Who's Tonks?"

"She is one of the rebel leaders. You can trust her."

"I don't know..."

"We have to go. It's a long walk back."

After Sirius went back to the group, they waited for a minute until a women, who looked a little bit older than Harry, stepped out.

"Tonks..." Harry said.

"Wotcher, Harry!" She smiled and turned to the princess."Nymphadora Tonks at your service, your highness."

"Please to meet you." She smiled back.

"We better move. The others won't like her company."

"So i've been told." Harry said looking back at Ginny.

"Shall we?" Tonks nodded towards the direction of the boat.

"How long will the walk be?" Ginny asked.

"About 1 to 2 hours, if I can remember?"

"We can't ride on horses?"

"That's if we have any."

"Oh." Ginny said in disappointment.

"If we go now, we'll be able to make it by midnight. Kingsley and Madeye are telling the group of our next attack plan, which you already know, Harry."

"Yes." He agreed.

"Let's move." She said walking first. Harry encouraged Ginny to follow and he trailed behind.

Tonks was a little far off ahead of the two and Harry walked up to Ginny and untied her hand.

"What will happen once we are on the ship with the other rebels?"

"We won't be." He said, and pulled out a golden coin. "We are going to take a Portkey."

"But, you can't apparate on this land. You can't even use a Portkey."

"Not exactly. I know you know Oliver Wood."

"Yes, I know him..."

"But what you did not know is that he is a spy for us."

Ginny gapped at him with wide eyes. "I never knew. My father trusted him. That bastard..."

"Such words for a princess," He smirked and she blushed. "He had always been sided with the rebels. His father, is back at the camp and-"

"Potter!" Tonks interrupted, "Don't tell her our secrets."

"I hardly think it's a secret. " Harry replied.

"I'm messing with you kid. You just haven't been telling her the right story."

"Yes I have." He laughed.

"My dear, you have not been at the camp long enough." They both laughed, and Ginny even smiled. "Oliver Wood's father used to be 'dead'. King Arthur and the rest of his kingdom lost a great leader. And, he happens to be a close family friend. After the explosion were we was presummed dead, I found him still alive and we took him in since then. But, he left a 10 year old orphan behind. Once Oliver grew older, we sent letters to him, even sent him his father's locket of he and his mother to him to prove he is indeed alive. But, Oliver's never seen his father since then. Now at 29, I'm sure he's desperate to see his father."

"Wow," Ginny said in shocked. "I never knew that side of Oliver's story. He's always been the one to smile at everything."

"I never met him until today actually. He seems like a great man."

"And he is." Ginny agreed.

The walk was silent. They have been walking for half and hour and their feet are aching, especially Ginny's due to the shoes she is wearing. They walked by so many trees that Ginny felt like they were going in circles. The moon rose at it's highest a that is makes shadows barely visable. There are many cries of the animals living within the forest and the sounds of wolves can be heard in the distance. Ginny was scared. All her dreams of having adventures in the forest are not how she imagined it be. She imagined a bright beautiful afternoon on a warm weather, but not in the middle of the night with wolves hidden every bush and tree. She can finally hear the slight sounds of waves crashing into rocks and she can smell the salty wind.

"We're getting near." Tonks announced.

They walked a little more further and finally, they reached the beach. Harry could finally feel his magic rushing back into him and he sighed in pleasure. He felt whole again, but he did not feel his magic flow out of him when he first crossed the tree line. He felt alive with power again. Still, they cannot disapparate.

Harry pulled out his wand along with the golden coin in his pocket. He looked at Ginny and offered the coin to her, which she took but he still held on. Tonks stood a little behind them. "Are you not coming?" Harry asked.

"No." She answered."I was asked to escort you to the beach. I'll see you back at camp."

"You're not going all the way back there are you?"

"No. I'm just going to wait by the boats. hopefully, the men gaurding it are still alive." She laughed.

"I'll see you later." He laughed. He then looked at Ginny, pulled out his wand, and triggered the portkey. Ginny felt a pull in her stomach but it was not as bad as apparating. In a second, they stood at an entrance of a silent camp.

"Welcome to rebel headquarters." Harry whispered.

Ginny did not smile but stared at the empty camp in front of her. It was empty for now, but tomorrow, there will be hundreds of people out of their tents and cabins who all hate her for her title.

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Hey! Thanks for reading (if you read it)... I hope you enjoyed my story so far and hopefully, you can give me feedback of what needs to be done (: Again, thank you for reading!<p> 


	3. The First Of Many Times

**Author's Note- Hey! Um, third chapter whoop whoop! Thanks for reading this story and the updates will be kind of slow because school has started. Again, please let me know what you think and please help me out on this story. It'll be a great help (: I hope everyone had a good New Years and good luck to you in this 2015 year.**

*****Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all the other characters came from wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling. *****

* * *

><p>"It's not much." Harry said after a while. He and Ginny started walking down the middle of the camp side by side and while walking, Ginny is been observing everything. "Not exactly like a magical castle."<p>

"It's something." She agreed in a hesitant voice.

"I guess you get used to it. Once the birds start to sing, the camp will be filled with people doing their daily activities."

"Sounds busy."

"Yes," He smiled at her, "It's loud too. The sounds of arguing and swords clashing fill the day until the night."

"Wow." She said in amazement. "Must be nice."

"Why would you say that?" He asked confused. "It really is not a fun sight to see."

Ginny simply looked at her feet and she did not lift her head to look at him. "I mean, it has always been quiet in the castle. Nothing much to see, actually. I can't even go in the kitchen to see the cooks cooking."

"That sounds quite boring actually." Harry laughed.

"Yes, most commoners would think so but if you have nothing to do at all, then you have to find something to do."

"I guess. But you won't have to worry. You can do anything you would like here."

"Sure." She said in what seemed to be in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to look at her. "You don't trust me?"

"No, it's not that." She replied, avoiding his eyes. "It's just, I was hoping that you'll take me back to my family."

"I'm sorry." He said dropping his head, too.

"You gave me your word to protect me from the other rebels. But not where you let me go. I don't know, I'm being stupid."

"Don't feel like that, don't call yourself stupid because you're probably a very bright and smart witch."

"What makes you think that, rebel?" At this, she actually looked up and smiled.

"Well, you're a princess." He joked. "But, I think you were kinda stupid for running away from me. You should know rebels are swift and fast."

"I've notice," She smiled at him. "But Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Back to my cabin."

"But we're going straight to the forest? Would we have past it already?"

"No. My cabin is in the forest. I don't like to be bothered sometimes."

"Why not?"

"I like to be by myself."

"You know that's not healthy right?"

"I know. But I want to be able to focus on my training."

"Don't you think you've already train enough?"

"Physically, but not mentally."

"What do you mean?"

"You may not know when someone reads your mind."

"What's your story to that?"

"I-nothing. I just think it might be a good idea."

"Oh, I see."

The two walked in silence for a few more steps and the cabin was seen when they turned a tree. "Welcome to Potter residence." Harry said.

The cabin was like the others Ginny has seen. But his cabin seems to be a little bit bigger. "It's nice..." She replied.

"Its home." He walked to his door and opened it for Ginny. She walked inside and looked around. It is tiny compared to her big bedroom. His cabin owns a fireplace and a four-poster bed sits in the corner. It is a single room but another door leads to somewhere else, she assumes it is a loo. The walls were made of wood and so is the floor but it makes her comfortable. Even by just standing there. There are window in both sides of the cabin and near the door, stand a big bookshelf. She slowly walked over as Harry laid his things down and started up the fireplace along with some lighted candles. Of course, he did all of the magically.

Meanwhile with Ginny, she skimmed through all the books with her fingers and pulled out one she recognized. It is an old storybook Bill and Charlie used to read to her when she was little. She figured Harry have not even bothered to pick the book up in a while due to the dust covering it.

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard, huh?" Ginny questioned, looking at him.

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "I forgot I even have that book."

"Yes," She agreed, smiling now. "On the other hand, all your other books are dark."

"Well, it's the information I need during battle."

"I see. And does it help you?"

He smiled at her. "Yes. I'm still alive, am I not?"

She did not say anything but turned back to the bookshelf. She scanned once more and found a box in the bottom shelf. She curiously pulled it out and opened the top.

"What are you doing?" Came Harry's voice and footsteps.

"I'm sorry. Curiosity kills." She replied closing the box, wanting no trouble. "What is in here anyway?"

"Oh, just letters that were being exchanged between my parents."

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead." He said with no hesitation or emotion in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry." She said turning her head towards him.

"It's okay. I've never met them."

"Oh. Um, what happened?"

"I, um, I don't really like to talk about it."

"It's okay. You do not have to tell me." She said this time while walking towards him. She placed the box of letters in his hands and apologized once more.

"You can read it if you want."

"No. Not yet at least."

"Sure."

"So um, I feel slightly uncomfortable asking this but do you have anything to eat?"

"Yes!" He said in shocked. After walking for hours and running, he figured she might be hungry. He walked over to a table and grabbed an apple. He handed it to her and she took it with a smile. She stood awkwardly taking a bite into the apple until Harry pulled the chair out of the table blushing. He motioned for her to sit down and she sat without looking at his face. The silence was very awkward as Ginny sat and ate her apple and Harry stood by the window.

"We should talk about the sleeping arrangements." Harry interrupted.

"O-okay."

"It's quite simple. You can take my bed and I can transfigure something into a bed."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I can take the makeshift bed."

"That's funny, princess. As I said, it's simple. No more said. You should sleep now. It's late. Tomorrow, I will show you around camp tomorrow and get you clothing. Also, you have easy access to the loo if you need it."

"Thank you." She said and he replied with a smile. He turned his back from her and started on transfiguring the chair Ginny sat on into a small bed. He sat down and pulled off his boot and socks, when he looked over at the bed, Ginny was staring at him. He met her eyes and when he did, her faced reddened and looked away. He smiled at her and lay down on his bed. He wandlessly, and breathlessly, blew out the candles and left the fire in the fireplace glowing.

"How did you do that?" Came Ginny's voice.

"Wandless magic." He replied. "It took me ages to master it."

"It's impressive. I've never seen anyone do such magic."

"Really? It seems like something your brothers will do."

"No. My father never done such thing either."

"Maybe i'll tell you more in the morning."

"Okay." With that, Ginny settled herself under his covers. She breathed in his scent and she was instantly overwhelmed by it. He smells of pine and earth, something natural and not like any of the royals who smell of strawberries, of ladies. She smiled of the comfort of his sheets and she closed her eyes and hoped for sleep to come over her. Eventually, it did.

Meanwhile with Harry, he stared at her form. He smiled at the events that happened today. He honestly never met a girl who fought stubbornly so hard at a battle she'll never win. He silently laughed. From stories he had heard from Sirius, Ginny reminded him of his mother. Not only by her red l hair, but also her spirit. He had only known her for less than a day, but she showed him how much spirit she had. He never thought he would get along this well with an enemy. Well, not her exactly but her father and brothers. She's also very stubborn, she likes to do her own things, free spirited, and smart. From the short time he'd known her, which is what he could say about her. Once he was sure she is asleep, he walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out _The Tales of Beedle The Bard_. He really had not read the book in years. He smiled remembering when Sirius or Lupin used to read him the book when he was a little boy, but that was only a few times. He lay back down on his bed, lit up his wand, and started to read.

A few hours later, Harry heard sniffling coming from Ginny. He heard her take a sharp intake of air and sniffles once more. Silently, we walked over and tapped her shoulder.

"Hi." She said turning around. He noticed her eyes are red, cheeks stream down tears, and she looked horrible. "I'm sorry. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, but are you okay?"

"No I'm not to be honest." She replied sadly. "I miss my family."

"I knew you would. I'm sorry. If I could have another choice, I would take you back."

"Then do it." She said sitting up and moving closer to Harry. "Please..."

"We've been over this, I can't."

She did not say anything but turned away from him. She felt tears sting behind her eyes but she refused to give in.

As he walked away, he felt her grab his hand and pulled him back. "Harry?" She whispered sadly.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"Can you read to me? I know it's childish to ask but I need it."

"Yes." He said again. He grabbed the book from his bed and sat on the edge of the bed Ginny laid in. But instead, Ginny moved over closer to the wall to leave Harry some room. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes."

"Well um, I give you, the Tales of Beedle the Bard." He attempted with a slight enthusiasm in his voice to make Ginny smile. And he did. She smiled slightly and he opened the book.

"Well, chapter one..." For hours he read to her, and for hours he made her smile and laugh, snicker and grin, make rude comments as well as positive ones. He stopped reading when she has gone quiet and looked over to find her asleep. Free of nightmares, free from crying. She looked peaceful and even though it was his fault she is not able to get back with her family, he found a way to make herself comfortable around him.

He read on from where he left off even though Ginny was already asleep. He read until he finished the book and sat it down beside her. He can hear birds chirping and figured it must be dawn. He decided to sleep for maybe a couple of hours but instead of falling asleep on the other bed he fell right next to Ginny.

* * *

><p>Ginny awoke once again when the sunlight hit her eyes. She yawned and stretched thinking that she was still in her own chambers but found that she was not. Instead, she was lying in a cabin inside the forest and next to her was a black-haired rebel. She leaned her head on her right elbow and faced left to look at the man sleeping next to her.<p>

What he did last night meant a lot to her. He found a way to comfort her, make, her laugh, and let her have the freedom to speak her mind. She smiled at his sleeping form and examined him. His jaws were perfectly squared and behind his closed eyelids are his emerald green eyes. He looked beautiful and with the sun hitting his skin, he can easily see the scars on his pale skin. She didn't move even if she had a choice. Harry and the wall trapped her, preventing her to move so, she silently watched him. She saw the book that laid beside her head and picked it up. She opened the cover and began to pick up from where she fell asleep when Harry read.

When she turned the page, she felt a shift of movement beside her and she turned to find Harry awake.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"And good morning to you." She replied.

"Sleep well?"

"I guess..." She trailed.

"Well, um, we should start getting ready for the day. If you want, you can wash up first?"

"Uh, yes please."

"Okay." He said while getting off the bed. "Everything you need is in there already."

"Okay, thank you." She replied as she hopped out of the bed, too.

After half an hour when both Harry and Ginny finished getting ready for the day, they walked out the cabin's front door and walked towards the camp once more. Already from their distance, Ginny can already hear the rebels doing what they normally do everyday. Ginny can see the opening of the forest and she was getting nervous. From behind Harry, he can feel Ginny tense up. He looked at her and grabbed her hand for a second to calm the nerves down.

"They won't be fond of me either." Ginny said. "If the men back at my father's land are not, then what makes these people any different?"

"You're right." He said. "But you have me."

"What does that mean."

"I got your back."

She smiled but said nothing more as they walked into the camp. As expected, all eyes turned to Ginny. It was nothing but nasty glares and stares. They all stopped on their activities and focused their attention to her. Awkwardly, she trailed a little bit behind Harry. He suddenly took her hand again and squeezed it in comfort. She squeezed back and kept her eyes down. All the rebels gave her dirty looks and some even started to whisper amongst each other. "Ignore them." She heard him whisper. They kept walking and Ginny feels very uncomfortable. Just because of her title, the people are not treating her with any respect. They did not bow or greet, and the way they looked at her made her stomach quench.

"Where are we going?" She whispered after a while, keeping her head down.

"First, we are going to meet up with one of my trusted friends, Neville Longbottom."

"I have heard that name before."

"You may have. His parents were very loyal to your father. They died almost at the same time as my parents did."

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's no big deal." He said. "It was what, 22 years ago?"

"How old are you now?"

"23."

"Oh Harry." She said shocked. "You were so young..." She trailed.

"It's not a problem, I mean, it is... But I have no distant memory of them but stories and drawings."

"But still, not having parents during childhood... That must be hard."

"Yes. But, can we not talk about that right now? We are approaching Neville's cabin."

"Of course." She said.

They walked a small pathway that led up to a small cabin. It was like the others in the camp and not as big as Harry's cabin. Harry walked up to the door and knocked, letting go of Ginny's hand. Both of them suddenly felt emptiness without each other's physical contact. Harry looked at Ginny and met her eyes. They also blushed and Harry turned his attention back to the door.

Just then, the door opened and stood a man taller than Harry. He has dark brown hair along with light colored eyes, he's a little taller than Harry but he's a bit lankier. He looked as if he just woken up, with his hair messy and still in a white wrinkled shirt. "Late night mate? You look horrible." Harry invested.

"Well yes. Those children kept me up all night." Neville said sleepily.

"What happened?"

"They can't get the techniques right. Tough to teach, those animals that is. And how was your travel? I see you've been busy." Neville said while peering behind his friend. He noticed Ginny looking down but looked up when she found Neville staring at her. "She's pretty Harry. How was last night?"

"Neville." Harry said sternly, yet blushed. "It's nothing like that at all..."

"Oh I'm sure it's not-"

"Neville, she's not just anyone..."

Ginny, on the other hand blushed as well. Both of the men turned and looked at her, as she turned redder. She mostly held Harry's gaze and turned when Neville gasped. "Your, majesty..." Neville whispered as he bowed down on his knee.

"Please stand." Ginny commanded. And he did.

"Ginny," Harry cleared his throat. "This is Neville Longbottom. Neville, I'm sure you know who this is."

"Yes I do." He answered. "It's an honor."

"Pleasure's mine." Ginny smiled.

"Please, excuse me for my appearance. I'll be right back." And with that, Neville went back inside and closed the door.

"Charmer, isn't he?" Harry questioned after a moment.

"He is nice." Ginny answered.

"He's shy actually. Very. I'm glad he actually got his sentences right when he talked to you." Harry laughed. "He's not too good around women."

"Why am I any different?"

"I don't know? Maybe he fancies you. But, he doesn't work well with that either."

She laughed a bit and also blushed a little. "You know..." He started. "I don't see why there is not a reason for him to fancy you." Her faced only grew redder.

"I-um, why would you say that?"

"I-"

Just then before Harry could say anything more, Neville walked out the door cleaner than he was before. He wore a different shirt and his hair was less messy. He smiled at Harry and Ginny and led them through the camp. Once again, Ginny trailed just a little behind Harry. He turned around and once again, took hold of her hand and pulled her closer to him. All the campers must've heard Ginny is there by now because all of them gave her the dirtiest looks. They whisper to each other and they all grew very quiet.

She felt Harry squeeze her hand again and this time, she held on to his arm tightly. She still kept her head down and she was pulled closer to Harry. Neville led them to a big cabin, which probably is a pub. They walked in and there is only a few men sitting at the tables. They walked quietly and sat in the back of the pub where it is darker. They sat in a booth with Neville on one side, and Harry and Ginny on the other.

Neville noticed them and smiled slightly at how closely they are sitting together.

On the other side of the table, Harry still had Ginny's hand in his when he let her sit closet to the wall. She did not attempt to let go and he was not thinking of doing so. He turned to look at her and smiled. Ginny smiled back and blushed, and she turned her attention to Neville. He was smiling at Harry when Ginny looked at him and she also brought her gaze back to Harry. He was still staring at her and he immediately smiled when Ginny caught his gaze. Again, she blushed but this time she smiled back. They held each other's gaze for a few moments until Neville cleared his throat and snickered at the two.

The couple looked up to find Neville leaning back and looking at them in amusement. "So," He started. "Is there anything I should know about? You two seem a little bit cozy."

"Uh, um." Harry replied first, "It's nothing." He said letting go of Ginny's hand. Ginny just blushed and looked down at the table. Harry turned again and smiled but his attention back to Neville. "So?" Harry asked Neville after a few awkward moments of silence. "How was your week?"

"Well, the last time I seen you was when I was getting ready to help train the children, and now, I am."

"That's great, mate!"

"Tell me about it." Neville rolled his eyes while Harry laughed. "I feel like those kids already trained themselves to be good in my lessons. They already know all the simple spells!"

"For a bunch of eight and nine year olds, that's quite impressive."

Before Neville could say anything else, Ginny interrupted. "Hold on." She said. "What are all the children getting trained for?"

"You see, your highness." Neville replied but whispered silently so the others would not hear. "We train children to know what is coming in the future. If you ever heard stories of barbarian warriors, then that is what we are... Only, not as brutal. We fight for freedom we deserve. But now, we are stuck in a middle of a mess between your father's army and Voldemort's Death eaters.

"We train the children to be strong and knowing what they are doing when the worse happens. It is a tradition that had been going on for 20 years now. Harry and I were both raised in these camps. We both learned how to fight and survive on our own. There was this one year when we fought and gave one another nasty scars." Neville laughed and turned to Harry. It's funny how a serious conversation can turn out to be a playful one, even in these dark times.

"Laugh all you can, mate!" Harry laughed. "I remember that. We both hated each other because we both wanted to be the top of the class. And after one lesson with our trainer was done, he and I fought in the forest with real swords. We cut each other up and gave scars and bruises, and that's when we realized its not about being at the top of the class, its about what you learned and what it can help. After that, Neville and I became best mates." He laughed again. "It's funny how we were the worse of enemies wanting to better than each other and we became best mates the same day."

This time, Ginny laughed and looked at the two. She knows they share something special. Not in the kind of a sexual relationship, but a special friendship. She can tell they both hold something strong and when both are applied together, it is unstoppable. By the scars they both wear on their arms, she figured that they had been in many battles together and fought along side each other.

The three stayed at the pub for a couple of hours talking about everything but the current situation of the world. They laughed and talked, and Ginny even had her first swig of alcohol. Harry ordered a butterbeer for Ginny and after two bottles, he ordered a firewhiskey for her. They laughed when Ginny could not swallow the burning liquid. So after that, Harry drank the rest. It's kind of relaxing for Harry that he can find happiness even when the days are so dark. He is glad he can find light. He knows Neville could give him happiness by being his best mate and Sirius being Harry's godfather, but it was not enough. It was her. Ginny. She can give much more than happiness and he knows it. There is just something about her that makes him think like that but he can't figure it out. He had only known her for a day, but spending this much time with her, Harry's insides squirm with delightfulness. It was hours later when they all left the pub. It was around 3 and the sun was already moving towards the west.

The three walked around the camp with Ginny between them so she won't get much attention. But still, she gets a few dirty looks. They picked up new dresses and cloaks for Ginny and the women eyed Ginny but did not recognize her. The rest of the day went on as Ginny and Harry watched Neville trained the children. It's about 7 and the camp now turned to the fires for light. It looked like the night before but there are people In front of their cabins. It was not empty.

Ginny let out a yawn as she and Harry are sitting on a log. "Tired?" Asked Harry.

"Kind of." She replied almost sounding tired. But the thing is, she_ is_ tired.

"No you're tired." Said Harry, a little bit commanding. "The way you are sitting and the sound of your voice proves you are tired."

She immediately straightened her back and faced Harry. Again, she found him staring back. "I _am_ tired."

"Would you like to go back to the cabin? We could go now, I'm sure Neville would not mind."

"Sure." She replied immediately. Harry helped her up from the log and they both waved to Neville. He waved back and they started walking.

All day, Ginny was hearing all kinds of things about her. She was hearing things of how she is like her father, how bad of a person she is, how her title makes a name for her, just many things. She knows all of those sayings are rumors. She is her own person, but it has been bothering her all day long.

The walk was silent. Comfortable but silent. The night is silent as well. She loved the way the lights started to fade away as they enter the forest and Harry's floating lights began to lit up. The lights led them to Harry's cabin and once they were inside, the lights began to go out. Harry lit up candles with his wand and started the fireplace. Warmth soon filled the room and Ginny sat on the bed and began to take off her shoes. Harry stood by the window and after a long while, she turned to Ginny. She sat on the bed, rubbing her heel and when she felt a heavy gaze on her, she looked up. She found Harry walking over and she sat up straight. He sat next to her on the bed.

"You okay?" He asked.

"What makes you think there's anything wrong with me?"

"Why do you always ask questions after I do?" He said while smiling and took her left hand in his.

Ginny looked down at their hands and slipped her fingers through his. "Yes, Harry." She laughed slightly.

"Tell me." He forced out slightly.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "It's the rumors. They are getting to me."

"Don't let it."

"I know. I can't help it."

He smiled at her. "These people do not have any thing but their training. Maybe having a princess in the camp is interesting news to them."

"Maybe."

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about this?" He said a little angry. "I want to help you, but your being stubborn."

"Harry, you don't even know me." She said softly.

"I didn't mean it like that. But, I'm worried about you. Especially today."

"You have known me for one day."

"Still." He whispered in her ear, leaning in closer. "It does not mean I can not get worried."

"I am just being a little emotional. I mean, it's been a long day of receiving dirty looks and whispered comments. Also, I'm deeply worried about my family and what's going to happen to us. I-I don't know." At this time, she's fighting tears from falling and eventually, the tears fell. Harry placed his hand over her shoulder and tightened his grip. She leaned onto his shoulder and let the tears fall. "I miss them Harry. Please, please tell me I'll see them again..."

It broke his heart to see her like this. Knowing her for almost a day, he learned many things about her. It may seem rushed but there is something that makes him attracted. And seeing her cry broke him in the inside. Even before Ginny, he always hated crying girls. They would cry for small things but this time, it's not something small. Ginny is separated from her family and it is his fault. He can't do anything about under orders, and a girl vulnerable to the world is separated from protection. He promise her he would protect her from harm and that is exactly what he's doing. If her family is not there to do the job, then it is his. "I don't want to lie..."

"I don't care. Just tell." She cried.

He sighed and placed his chin on top her of head. "You're going to see your family again." He whispered.

"O-okay." She simply replied. "Can you stay with me?"

"Sure." He replied while taking his hand off her shoulder and laid on the bed. She laid beside him but had no physical contact. She laid on her side, while he is on his back but their gazes are locked on each other. Green met brown and Harry placed his hand between them. Ginny brought her right hand up and placed it on top of his. Soon, their fingers played with each other and it ended up with Harry's hand on top of hers. "You know..." He started. "You are beautiful."

She blushed and smiled at him. "Thank you. You're not bad looking yourself." She replied.

He smiled back at her and leaned his head closer to hers. So close, she can feel his breathe on her chin and he eventually rested his forehead against hers. She looked into his eyes but he closed them when he broke contact with her hand and placed it on her cheek. He ran it down the side until he lifted her chin towards him. He gently placed his lips on hers and kissed her. It was hesitant but she kissed him back. Pleasure started to build up as Harry deepened the kiss. He asked for entranced with his tongue and they kissed with a series of opened mouth kisses. She slid her hand into his hair and pulled him close as her other hand moved across his shoulder. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned softly. He pulled her on top of him as she straddled his hips and he sat up to meet their kisses and also started to run his hands up her waist. They broke away from each other but Harry replaced her lips to her neck. He nipped and bit, and kissed a spot on her neck until it turned into a different color under his lips. She sighed in pleasure, opening her mouth and buried her head into his shoulder.

Her skins was soft under his lips and _her_ lips tasted something more. It was of cherry and something sweet. He wanted this. He wanted her. But he knew it was not a good time. She's hurting and he can't do anything but listen to her. Again, he brought her lips back to his and they kissed deeply. He leaned back down unto the pillows and soon, Ginny's hair formed a curtain around their faces. Harry laughed as her hair tickled his face. "What?" She whispered.

"Your hair is lovely." He smiled brightly up at her.

She looked down and met his eyes. She brushed his hair away from his forehead to reveal and lightning shaped scar. She reached up and traced the scar and kissed it afterwards. He closed his eyes at the feel of her lips. She climbed off him to his left side, closet to the wall. He wrapped an arm around her as she laid her head against his chest. "That was my first kiss." She whispered in the dark.

He smiled and she felt his lips on her forehead. "And how was your first kiss?" He asked happily.

"Pretty fun." She laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed." They both laughed and said nothing more. The room was dark now and only the light of the fireplace gave the room a soft glow. She breathed in his scent and closed her eyes. Soon, they comfortably fell asleep with Ginny snuggled up against Harry, and Harry having a protective arm around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Again, thanks so much for reading. I hope those who read enjoyed this chapter. I'll be writing but not as much because of school and also school soccer as well as club soccer, so i'm pretty busy. Again, thanks so much for reading!<strong>


End file.
